


I Do Hope You Win

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Clary Fray, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Clary knew she had won the battle as her hand wrapped around the end of Izzy’s whip. She hissed as it cracked against her wrist, but let the pain simmer inside her as she used it to pull Izzy to the ground.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I Do Hope You Win

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #1 - I chose _Knifeplay_. Enjoy!

Clary knew she had won the battle as her hand wrapped around the end of Izzy’s whip. She hissed as it cracked against her wrist, but let the pain simmer inside her as she used it to pull Izzy to the ground. 

She clicked her tongue at Izzy when the shadowhunter tried to stand and let her eyes fill with the black she was tired of keeping hidden. “Isabelle, Isabelle,” Clary spat, the venom clear in her voice. “I should have known they would send you first. You’ve always been the one to get through to poor dear Clarissa, hmm?” 

“Clary,” Isabelle pleaded with a gasp as Clary’s eyes showed who she was always meant to be. Clary felt a surge of utter joy wash through her as she stood over Izzy, ready to make her final move and rid the world of the first of many Lightwoods. Izzy held both hands up in defense but before she could surge forward, Clary had Izzy’s whip wrapped around her thin wrists. She pushed Izzy so she was flat on her back, slamming the knife into the ground above her head to keep her hands from wandering any further. 

“I knew you would look good like this,” Clary purred, pulling her second knife from its sheath on her waist. Izzy squirmed to no avail as Clary straddled her waist, her knees landing what should have been painfully against the ground. She couldn’t feel much of anything at the moment and she reveled in it. 

“Like what?” Izzy asked. There was barely-there fear in her voice, but Clary could hear it. Oh, could she  _ hear _ it. It fuelled her even more as she dragged the blade around the angelic rune tattooed teasingly between her breasts. 

“All tied up and open for me. I bet this makes you so  _ wet _ , doesn’t it, Isabelle?” Clary teased as she circled the blade around Izzy’s uncovered belly button. She tapped it against the button of her dark pants, the ting resonating through the empty forest. Izzy shivered, that much Clary noticed and she knew she was right. Izzy may have been scared, but there was more to it than that. 

“I-- Just kill me, Clary, and get it over with,” Izzy said. There was no shake in her voice as Clary had expected and Clary pouted at that. She wanted Izzy to fear her just as much as she aroused her. 

Clary ran the tip of the knife between Izzy’s legs, pressing down a little harder when she reached the pleasure spot she had been aiming for. Izzy’s gasp echoed in Clary’s mind and the sound of it had her eyes returning to their normal color, the black slowly fading away. She fought it, the demon inside of her fought it, and the knife stilled. 

“Both sides of me want you like this, Isabelle,” Clary whispered as she set the knife down on Izzy’s stomach. The action had Izzy struggling underneath the cold metal and that was enough for the demon to take over again. She enjoyed the struggle, seeing Izzy’s body twist and turn as if begging for Clary to keep going. “You look so  _ pretty _ like this, I don’t know why I’ve never tried to fuck you before.” She said the words casually and heard Izzy’s breath catch in her throat. 

“Are you--” Izzy swallowed audibly before continuing, “going to fuck me or kill me, Clary? Cause you’re really not explaining yourself well right now.” 

A giggle bubbled from Clary’s throat, dark and harsh to Izzy’s ears as she winced and turned her head away. “Oh, baby, neither,” Clary whispered. She grabbed ahold of the knife once more and dragged it up the length of Izzy’s torso, brushing it softly against the side of Izzy’s neck before placing the flat edge on her lips. She pressed the blade down, the imprint of Izzy’s lipstick the most delicious reminder of the game they could have played. 

She snuck a quick and gentle kiss against Izzy’s smudged lips, delighting in the way Izzy couldn’t help but kiss her back, before jumping to her feet. She heard the army of shadowhunters in the distance and smirked as she fixed Izzy’s ruffled up shirt, not wanting to leave her exposed to anyone but herself. 

“Later, baby, and I do hope you win.” With that, she conjured a portal and jumped through, but not before blowing a kiss in Izzy’s direction. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/Malec)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
